


The Ultimatum

by GirlInTheShadows99



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Punishment, Restraints, Sasuke POV, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, bratty sub, sasuke likes what he sees, sasukes a masochist, still has attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: Sasuke is given an ultimatum for bratty behaviour at his BDSM club. The club Mistress, Tsunade, brings in a Dom to punish Sasuke and to teach him a lesson about trying to top from the bottom.





	The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I came up with from who knows where and then it got really long. A second chapter will eventually be posted to finish up this overly long one-shot. Don't judge me >.<

“I’m giving you an ultimatum.” 

For once, Sasuke had to fight to hold back a reaction, but he was quick enough that the only sign of his surprise was a blink. He turned now to fully look at the person in front of him. Tsunade. The Mistress of Haven. The BDSM club was notorious, dark, and enticing; and Sasuke couldn’t not be here. 

“What do you mean an ultimatum?” Sasuke demanded quietly. Just because he was a submissive in the club didn’t mean he needed or would back down here, but he still had to tread lightly. Tsunade was a sadist and when somebody crossed her in the club, she doled out those repercussions publicly. The fact that she’d called him here to the club’s office told him to be very careful.

A sigh fell from the older women’s lips and she motioned to the chair in front of her desk before taking a seat herself. Sasuke followed only because he knew he wasn’t going to like what she had to say. Once sitting he had to bite his tongue when she didn’t start talking immediately. But he’d asked his question already and Tsunade would answer when she was good and ready. When she started, the more words she said, the tighter Sasuke’s back went. 

“I warned you, Sasuke.” Tsunade began from narrowed eyes. “There can be a fine line between being a bratty sub, which many enjoy, and being disrespectful. Now to add to that the club Doms have come to me because you’ve been topping from the bottom.” 

Sasuke’s breath caught ever so slightly despite his best attempts to keep any sign of his emotions hidden. But the irritation was causing his lips to sneer, and he knew it. So, did Tsunade as she watched him with a cunning gaze. Her gaze switched to his face until he’d pulled control back enough and once she had she leaned back with a sigh. 

“You’re smart about it, and good at it I’ll give you that. But you managed to pull it off on some of the wrong Doms. And when they realized afterwards, you’re lucky none of them have come after you with a cane. Still, some of the subs have noticed as well, so I can’t let it stand.” It was her tone, resigned yet thoughtful that made the Uchiha have to speak up again. 

“So, what? Are you kicking me out?” The smallest hints of anger were laced in his voice. It was when he asked though, that he froze, because the Mistress leaned forward again, elbows on the desk and fingers crossed together as she scrutinized him. 

“I’d rather not.” She sighed again. “You need the scene, we both know that. But you’re still stuck on having control despite your need to give it up. Nice contradiction, boy. My ultimatum is simple. I’m handing you over to a Dom that I hope—” The smirk she gave him started to make him nervous. “Will beat that control out of you.” 

For once, Sasuke couldn’t come up with something to say. Instead he mulled over those words. It wasn’t crossing any lines for him, Sasuke enjoyed the power exchange, and having the Mistress of Haven choose someone for him for a night had happened before and he’d never minded then. This, however, was different. Because it wasn’t for just any scene, but punishment. She didn’t say that word, she didn’t need to. He also knew it wasn’t just the power exchange, but the pain and the force behind losing the control. And the majority of the Doms, Sasuke had instead taken to manipulating into doing exactly what he wanted. He knew it, he should feel bad for it, but he didn’t want to. As Sasuke’s analytical mind contemplated all of this, Tsunade watched him and waited. Until he met her eyes again, managing to hide all that thought in dark eyes.

“What are the rules?” He’d returned his voice back to respectful tones, but he was tense, and the Mistress could see it. 

“I’ve already chosen the Dom, he’s here now and will scene with you if you agree. You’re either going to truly submit or give up and face the consequences. Or as I said earlier, he’ll beat you into it. And Sasuke, you know the consequences, I’m giving you a rope.” She left the second part of the saying unsaid; don’t hang yourself with it. After a pause to take in any of his reactions, Tsunade continued, “You know the club safe words if things truly go wrong. I don’t believe they will. Do we have an understanding?” 

Now, Sasuke’s heart rate started to pick up. Good Doms did not get tricked by a sub trying to top from the bottom. Sasuke had been genuinely surprised by some of the one’s it had worked on, in the moment at least. And he understood himself and what he needed but he didn’t have to be happy about it, especially not right now. But the second he agreed, Sasuke understood it would start, and he wasn’t going to let himself back out. He couldn’t. 

“Yes…we do.” 

Tsunade nodded and stood smoothly from her seat, smoothing down her shirt. “Say your status.” 

Sasuke had to swallow over a sudden lump in his throat, but his voice was steady, “Green.” 

The Mistress nodded and motioned for him to follow as she stepped out the door and down the hall. The noise of the music and sounds of scenes; moans and cries and the sound of whips on skin made his heart rate continue to rise. Sasuke had to fight to keep his breathing steady. He didn’t think she would be making it public, maybe if after this she decided he had to apologize, then it would be public and it would be bad. 

But here and now she lead him along the edges of the people either at tables, couches and the bar or at the sectioned off areas for public scenes. Instead of going to one of those, she led him downstairs and back down a hallway lined with rooms with one-way mirrors. Some rooms were in use, some weren’t. The Mistress lead him passed them all to one in the end, nodding at one of the on-duty dungeon monitors as she did. Following into the role as he knew he should, Sasuke didn’t meet the DMs eyes, instead turning his gaze downwards, he only looked up again when she brought him into the empty room. Well, not truly empty, it was stocked with equipment and toys to give BDSMers wet dreams. 

Following her gaze and silent direction, Sasuke walked to the center of the room where a matt had already been placed. He dropped quietly to the floor, knees spread, and chin tucked down, gaze focusing on a spot on the floor in front of him and he shifted his arms and crossed them over his back, hands loosely gripping one another. There, he focused well and truly on controlling his breathing as both nerves and anticipation began to work through his body despite some protests from his mind. 

The Mistress didn’t have to bother ordering him to wait where he was as she walked out, shutting the door behind her. Sasuke would wait here until he was told otherwise, his training and stubbornness allowed him to know he could. Some Doms did that, forced subs to stay in the kneeling position and usually with some added discomforts, like vibrators. Those thoughts kept running through his mind and it meant when the door slid back open Sasuke had to fight not to jerk his gaze up. 

The Dom walked in on near silent feet. He paused in front of Sasuke, close enough that he could see the man’s worn, black combat boots. The man stood there without saying anything for long enough to make most people twitchy. Sasuke could feel the keen gaze studying him the entire time, even as the man began to move again to walk a full circle around the kneeling sub before pausing in front of him again. Sasuke wanted to sneer at what must’ve been a poor powerplay in his mind, unable to look up and see the curiosity shining in bright blue eyes. 

“Introduce yourself.” Sasuke nearly jolted, the voice was smooth as silk and slid down his spine the same way a slow caress might, all smooth firm touch with a hint of warmth. Despite the shivers that induced, the question made Sasuke want to sneer, the Dom obviously knew who Sasuke was, or he wouldn’t be here. 

“My name—” “Nuh-uh. Look at me when I ask you a question, sub.” Forcing his expression into blankness, Sasuke raised his head to look up at the Dom in front of him. The man was tall, taller than Sasuke by a few inches with a blond mass of hair and golden tanned skin. He was wearing black, tight jeans and a simple black t-shirt, following how most Doms dressed during nights at the club. But he pulled it off perfectly, the clothing only emphasized the gold in his skin and lined the muscles of broad shoulders nicely. All of this registered to Sasuke within seconds. 

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Sir.” The Dom nodded absentmindedly almost and more to himself than Sasuke. During Sasuke’s own study, the blond had continued his. 

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki,” A startling smirk formed on his face and somehow was both bright and cheerful at the same time that it held dark promises behind it. “And apparently someone landed himself in my lap by being a brat.” That smirk grew into a full grin now and Sasuke realized he’d let a sneer fall onto his face as he’d begun glaring at the Dom before him. That this man grinned because of his defiance, actually made those nerves worsen and arousal spike surprisingly. 

As that grin grew, Naruto bent down slowly, unintentionally showing the strength he held in his legs as he crouched. He pulled Sasuke’s chin into a tight, unforgiving grip and brought Sasuke’s dark gaze to his own. He stayed there for a moment and the seconds dragged on for Sasuke as that anticipation gave way to trepidation. 

“Safe words?” 

The question made him blink, but the answer was automatic. “Club safe words, Sir. Green, Yellow, and Red.” 

“Current status?” 

“Green, Sir.” 

“Good.” Those bright eyes began to darken even as amusement continued through them. “Then let’s have some fun.” Naruto returned to his feet and brought Sasuke with him by the hold on his chin. “Now strip.” 

Some people wanted a show when a sub stripped, some subs liked putting a show on. Sasuke could, but right now his own mixture of anticipation and anxiety was making him itch to mouth off. And that didn’t seem like it would go well. So instead, he didn’t put on a show, just slipped off the tight tank top and black leather pants in naturally smooth motions. All the while he stared at the Dom before him. As Naruto watched him strip, he simply leaned back on his heels, hands resting in his back pockets comfortably as he watched.

Once he was completely nude, Sasuke expected the man before him to make a move, but none came, instead the blond continued his study, face calm. Sasuke felt his own twitch as annoyance started to make itself known. 

“Kneel.” 

Silently, Sasuke dropped back down to the ground and resumed his former position. Which also meant he was able to finally tear his eyes away from that intense gaze. And the fact that he wanted to keep looking only annoyed him more. Pushing that away he took a deep breath and waited for the Dom’s next order. And was surprised all over again. 

“Do you want to submit, Sasuke?” 

Unable to help himself, Sasuke’s gaze shifted back up to meet those blue eyes, he opened his mouth to respond. Paused. Then Naruto grinned, a small one, but a grin nonetheless. 

“Why else would I be in a BDSM club, on my knees?” He snarked at the man in front of him. 

And before he could blink, Sasuke’s head was jerked back and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. A strong callused hand against his head pulled his hair, then a little bit more, just to make him flinch. Sasuke sucked in a breath and met those eyes once more only to find the blond still grinning. There was no anger in his face, just amusement and again that hint of something more that made Sasuke’s cock twitch again. 

“I heard you had a mouth,” Naruto murmured to Sasuke, then tilted his head. “I can think of better uses for it than sarcasm.” Sasuke bit his tongue again, holding back anything, words or sound as that grip on his hair tugged painfully again, pulling his head back further. 

Then warm, strong lips were against his. And they weren’t just against them, they were attacking and claiming. Sasuke moaned as his tongue was met by the Dom’s and immediately overpowered. In an instant the man dominated the entire kiss, switching from caress to sucking before moving onto biting. Different sensations all there to play with his head and send his arousal skyrocketing as he was held there, unable to move his head an inch or experience the consequential pain of the attempt. He could only take the attack from Naruto to his mouth. 

Naruto bit his lip once more, before pulling back, and just as he pulled back, the blond’s free hand was on Sasuke’s erection. And Sasuke was left hissing as he felt the familiar sensation of a cock ring slipping over sensitive skin to settle painfully at the base of his member. Realizing now he was gasping for breath, reacting from both the kiss and the sudden attention to his cock, Naruto had been watching the entire time. 

“Lesson one,” He smirked at Sasuke sadistically, “The goal of a sub is to please their Dom. Since you struggle at that. I’ll be setting some new rules. One of which is that your pleasure is not your concern.” 

Sasuke wanted to punch that smirk off the other man’s face for a moment, except that he was right. And despite his ability to debate, he didn’t like to argue when he knew he was wrong. Especially not when the other man held a grip on his cock. Which was still being stroked in light, maddening caresses. 

The painful grip on his hair and those light strokes abruptly left as Naruto returned to his feet. He stepped around Sasuke, heading somewhere behind him, it was difficult to resist looking. 

“Rule two,” Naruto began in a conversational tone, “Is about that mouth of yours. You won’t speak another word unless I ask you a direct question. Understood?” 

Sasuke took a deep breath, staring straight ahead, “Yes, Sir.” 

“If you can’t keep quiet, that means I’ll have to gag you,” Naruto had returned to stand in front of him and he placed a hand on Sasuke’s chin to run a calloused thumb along Sasuke’s bottom lip. “Which will be disappointing. Because that will interfere with the wonderful things this mouth is good for.” Taking his eyes from Sasuke’s lips, Naruto met Sasuke’s eyes. 

“Do you want to disappoint me?” The question felt loaded. But here, on his knees staring up at this Dom, Sasuke felt overpowered and challenged and realized the answer wouldn’t be a lie. 

“No… Sir.” 

Naruto nodded in response and Sasuke didn’t even get the chance to see what was in his hand before he found out. His vision left him as the Dom wrapped the blindfold around his head and began tying it in a tight knot. The fabric was soft and smooth. And cut off any and all sight. 

Then Naruto was pulling him to his feet and Sasuke was completely dependent on his direction as he was led to an edge of the room. Once there he figured out quickly that it was the St Andrew’s cross as he listened and felt every movement as Naruto lifted one arm at a time and cuffed it to the cross so that Sasuke was facing away from the room. His ankles were shackled in, his arms soon followed, and then nothing. No touch and no sound, barely the whisper of fabric as he felt Naruto moving behind him. Every scenario began running through his head, there were a lot of items in the room. Too many choices, too much potential. Where would he start? Or would he leave him here to wait. All of this in a cycle through Sasuke’s head, running through the possibilities. 

Suddenly, a body was pressed against him. The Dom’s pants were still on, but he’d removed his shirt and Sasuke could feel the man’s nipples and every ridge of muscle pressed against his own bare skin. Then breath over his ear before sharp pain as Naruto bit down sharply on the earlobe. Only once Sasuke gasped from the pain did he let go and speak. 

“Somebody, likes to think too much,” husky and deep that voice was like this room, straight out of a wet dream and it made Sasuke’s cock try to come further to life despite the cock ring around it. Which only reminded him more about the body pressed against him and the bulge against his ass that told him Naruto was interested in taking him. It was only a matter of when. 

Sasuke abruptly let out a yelp that surprised even him when the sting and sound of a palm striking his ass registered. There was just enough time for that pain to course through him before the pain flashed again as Naruto struck the other side. This time, Sasuke didn’t make a sound, swallowing it back. 

“Luckily, there’s usually one sure thing that prevents anyone from thinking clearly.” 

For a moment, Sasuke might’ve thought that meant getting spanked more. And despite the dull pain now thrumming to his dick from his ass cheeks, he wouldn’t protest. But Naruto had pulled away and was no longer touching him. 

Before Sasuke had a chance to start thinking too much just as Naruto had said, Naruto returned in full force by pulling apart those ass cheeks and delving a now lubed finger into Sasuke without any further warning. The burn of the stretch was immediate and striking and before it could fade another finger had been forced past the rim of muscle there and scissored into him. Then a third and then it picked up Naruto began sliding those fingers in a steady pace. Stretching and wandering before— 

“Ah! Fuck!” Sasuke couldn’t help crying out when those long fingers found his prostate and deftly continued to find it making Sasuke’s entire body tremble as the pleasure rocked through him. But with nowhere to go it only made him want to cry out again as he was reminded of the pain in his cock and at the base. Instinctively Sasuke pulled at the restraints, with no give at all, all the movement did was flex his muscles. 

Then suddenly he was empty, and a new gasp left his kiss swollen lips as the emptiness registered. Sasuke wanted to be fucked so badly now and the idea that he might get it made him shiver in more ways than one. Then he felt something pushing at the sensitized edge of his ass once again. But instead of the cock he wanted, it was an object and damn it, it was big. 

Those lips returned to his ear one more time, “You’ll take this vibrator, like a good little pet. And if you don’t disappoint me, then you get the real deal and the ring comes off.” Sasuke couldn’t help a whimper in response. “But you have to impress me first.” 

Then Sasuke heard the telltale click of a button that was all the warning before the object, the vibrator up his ass, began to move. It also revealed Naruto had managed to position it directly against Sasuke’s prostate. All the pleasure and nowhere to go with it. 

For a while that’s all there was, Naruto had pulled away and Sasuke couldn’t even guess where he was because all he could think about were the sensations from the object in him. And that’s when they changed, suddenly becoming faster and more intense, so much that Sasuke cried out again and knew if it weren’t for the ring, he would have come then and there. Then suddenly the pulsating slowed down again leaving him gasping for breath and instinctively tightening around it which only made the pleasure worse. 

“Nice setting hm? I find not enough people use that one.” That sultry voice again and all Sasuke wanted to do was yell at the man to fuck him here and now. He bit his tongue so hard he started to taste copper and Naruto was pressed against him again. 

“Do you have something to say, pet?” Suddenly, despite the pleasure streaming through him, Sasuke froze, his blood going cold. He might not have said anything, but apparently for this Dom he didn’t have to. When Sasuke didn’t respond, a hand reached around and abruptly squeezed and pinched his nipple harshly. Sasuke’s instinctive jerk only made it hurt more and his eyes fluttered beneath the blindfold, panicked by the darkness enveloping him. “I asked you a direct question, sub,” Naruto growled quietly. Then the vibrating became more intense all over again. Fear and arousal worked to loosen his tongue

“Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!” 

“Oh do you?” Naruto murmured darkly against his skin, “You want my cock inside that pretty little ass of yours. You want me to dominate and take you until that’s all you can feel?” 

“Yes. Sir, please yes!” 

The Dom behind Sasuke was quiet for a moment. A long moment.

“Is this about what you want?” The question was said darkly, but simply. “Or about what you need, and I decide to give?” The vibrator spiked even higher against sensitive skin and thrummed through his body. And Sasuke suddenly wanted to cry as he understood in spite of, or perhaps because, of the erotic sensations playing out. He found himself hanging his head in shame for the first time in a long time. When Naruto pulled away, he knew the blond didn’t need any words from him. 

But he wasn’t gone for long and Naruto was intent on torturing him, or something more. Because he felt the cool metal just as nipple clamps touched and slowly tightened on one nipple. Then the other, the one Naruto had already abused. This time he was sure the blond took his time tightening the clamp until it was at one of the tightest points. 

“I think you might be sorry, Sasuke.” Naruto began steadily, “But I’m going to make sure you are.” 

Sasuke listened to Naruto’s steps as he moved away then back towards Sasuke. When he was somewhere close behind him. He spoke again. 

“You’re going to count. Any time you fail to say a number in time, we start over. You don’t need to know what number we’re going to. Understood?” Sasuke’s next breath came out shaky, but he answered even as he tried futilely to prepare himself. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

The second the contact met, Sasuke knew it was a flogger. Something he might’ve guessed beforehand if he could think clearly enough to consider it. The stinging blow met the pale skin below his shoulder blade. “One, sir” 

His voice was less than steady. Between the blindfold stealing him of his sight, the pressure of the nipple clamps sending pain to his cock and the vibrator continuing in a steady stream and then adding on the irregular and sharp bite of the flogger, Sasuke didn’t stand a chance.

He managed four more lashes, one to his lower back two to either ass cheek then another along his thigh. Then the vibrator kicked up again suddenly and his body trembled then thrashed when the next blow fell on his skin and the pain traveled to his groin making him choke on his own arousal. Unable to cum. All he could do was cry out then suddenly the next lash came, another to his ass, jostling the vibrator enough that Sasuke realized his error and bit out a count, starting back at one. 

And so, it continued. Each blow different from the last and as unexpected as the first. He didn’t cry out every time, but nearing the tenth blow, he did every time. And Naruto continued, blow for blow without a word from his mouth except to correct when Sasuke missed a number if he didn’t correct himself. One time he miscounted altogether. The strike following that managed to hit the vibrator where it entered him with the tips and made his entire body tremble in response. 

Sasuke lost count. He didn’t know how many strikes he’d received, he didn’t know how many counts he’d missed. But he would take it. Because this Dom, because Naruto, believed he could and he didn’t want to disappoint him. And he felt he disappointed him every time he missed a number. The next time Sasuke stuttered over the number, he wasn’t even sure what number, he finally realized the taste on his tongue was from the tears that had managed passed the blindfold and down his face. 

“I-I’m s-sorry,” He didn’t even realize the words were out until they left his lips and it was then the blows stopped, and Naruto seemed to take in a breath behind him. Sasuke shook in his restraints and his head bowed forward. “Sorry, s-so sorry.” 

Then Naruto had gone to the other side of the St Andrew’s Cross and was lifting the blindfold, a warm hand cupping Sasuke’s cheek. The sub’s eyes blinked rapidly as he adjusted blearily to the light. And it seemed to take extra-long as he tried his best to focus on the Dom in front of him who watched him out of bright, blue eyes. 

“Why are you sorry? Say it.” The question opened up the flow of words as well as the pain had, even as that pain still managed to course through every nerve ending of the sub. 

“S-sorry I was selfish.” His voice was quiet and voice rough from crying out, but every word poured out. “And sorry I was d-disappointing, to the other Doms, for trying to manipulate them. And thinking I was right. I’m sorry I was a-a bad submissive.” 

The second the words finished rushing out of his mouth Sasuke let out a heavy, crushing breath. He didn’t know when or how, but the vibrator had been turned off. Tied and immobile, Sasuke could still only take in every sensation still playing over his body, but the admission had drained some of that from him. 

Finally noticing the silence that followed, Sasuke re-focused on the Dom, and realized Naruto was watching him from calm eyes. Waiting. Waiting for him to do exactly that and re-focus. Sasuke took another steadying breath as the Dom placed a warm hand against Sasuke’s cheek and laid a surprisingly gentle kiss to the Uchiha’s lips. Even so, when he pulled away he bit on Sasuke’s bottom lip, almost teasingly. 

“Good,” the blond murmured, studying Sasuke closely. “And maybe now, the big bad mistress won’t make you apologize publicly.” Something in Sasuke’s face must’ve shown Sasuke’s adamant disinterest in doing any such thing. The blond’s husky chuckle made Sasuke start to take notice of the attractive Dom all over again. 

Sasuke wanted to say something anything, but his body still trembled, and he went back to that first lesson and didn’t have to bite his tongue to keep the words back. Instead, he met those blue eyes straight on again. 

“New decision.” Sasuke straightened slightly but didn’t divert his focus. “I’ll tell the Mistress you’re repentant. So, you have two choices. Scene over, I take you down, aftercare however you prefer it.” The Uchiha took a deep breath. 

“The second choice?” He asked quietly, still wary of his throat feeling raw. A new grin, still as mischievous and seductive as the last, lit of the Dom’s face this time, but perhaps more excited. Naruto leaned closer until their noses nearly touched two powerful gazes sparking one on one. 

“Choice number two. No more cock ring. And you and I have some fun.”


End file.
